


(Fuck) Patience

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Edgeplay, Fluff, Kinktober 2017, Light Petting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Ignis needs a few more minutes.





	(Fuck) Patience

It was a lovely day for some heavy reading.

 

Ignis had been settled in his spot on the couch for close to eight hours or so, his legs crossed to prop up his e-reader. He'd occasionally sip his tea, or stretch his legs, roll his shoulders, or pop his neck. But he hadn't really moved in eight hours, too lost in the recent update to one of his favorite on-going online series that'd had a major update the past couple of days and he had been woefully behind.

 

He was almost close to finishing. And then something soft nudged into his stomach.

 

Ignis did not look away from his reader as he reached down to his lap to rest a hand over the nest of soft black hair. He ignored the labored hitching breaths that warmed through his shirt and dampened the skin. He barely acknowledged the strangled sounds that may or may not had been his name in a pleading tone.

 

He fully responded to the sudden jostle of the furniture. He snapped his eyes from his e-reader to look down the length of the couch, where Gladiolus had been laying on his side since around one in the afternoon. He'd been laying there with his head in Ignis' lap since Ignis brought him to full hardness, only to have his cock locked away in a cage a size too small for him.

 

In-between parts of his online series, Ignis would reach down, stroking a nipple, tracing his collarbone or jaw, running his nails along a mound of muscle, or offering a finger to hungry lips. But then he would go back to his reading, leaving Gladiolus there to writhe and wait for him to finish.

 

"Almost done, precious. Although, you've caused me to lose my place," Ignis hummed, rubbing behind Gladio's ear, "Do try to continue being still. Or I'll simply take this to my bedroom, and you'll be here for the night."

 

That seemed to help give incentive, and Gladio stopped squirming, but Ignis could feel the shakes of his frustration through his fingertips and his lap. He grinned as he carded back that black hair to look into blown out amber eyes, desperation evident in the glassy reflectiveness.

 

"I-igg--"

 

"Shhh. You've been so good for me these past few hours. And I am almost finished. Do you not wish to come soon? You will only further deny yourself this in acting up now."

 

Gladio's eyes fluttered closed and he pressed his face flush to Ignis' stomach, hands clutching at the couch cushions.

 

Ignis rumbled in appreciation, and continued to read, petting Gladio's head as he re-immersed himself. "Good boy."


End file.
